marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Mr. Wilson (the drug store owner) Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ***** **** ***** ****** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * * Peter Parker's Motorcycle | StoryTitle2 = Turning Point | ReprintOf2 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 11 | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker2_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting Characters: * Aunt May * Betty Brant Antagonists: * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) * Blackie Gaxton Other Characters: * Bennett Brant * Unnamed Warden of Municipal Prison * New York policemen Races and Species: * Humans Locations: * United States of America ** New York *** New York City **** Manhattan **** Queens ***** Forest Hills ****** Aunt May's House *** New York State Prison ** Pennsylvania *** Philadelphia Items: * Spider-Man's Suit * Spider-Man's Web-Shooters * Spider-Man's Spider-Signal * Spider-Tracer * Spider-Tracer-Tracker * Doctor Octopus' Tentacles | StoryTitle3 = Unmasked by Dr. Octopus | ReprintOf3 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 12 | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker3_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting Characters: * Aunt May * Daily Bugle Staff ** J. Jonah Jameson ** Betty Brant * Flash Thompson * Liz Allan Antagonists: * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) Other Characters: * Dr. Bromwell * Peter Parker's high school classmates * New York Police Department * Betty Brant's replacement Locations: * United States of America ** New York *** New York City **** Manhattan ***** Daily Bugle Building **** Queens ***** Forest Hills ****** Aunt May's House ****** Midtown High School **** Brooklyn ***** Coney Island Items: * Spider-Man's Suit * Spider-Man's Web-Shooters * Spider-Man's Utility Belt * Spider-Man's Spider-Signal * Doctor Octopus' Tentacles * Daily Bugle newspaper | Notes = Continuity Notes * It is mentioned that the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver are in Europe at the time of this story. This happened in . At the time they believed that their powers were fading and they could be restored by reconnecting with their homeland. * Daredevil vouches for Spider-Man, recounting their previous encounters in , as well as - . * Spider-Man notes that the Hulk doesn't remember him from their last encounter. The narration states that was . However, Spider-Man also clashed with the Hulk again shortly thereafter, as seen in a flashback in . The omission is obviously because Fallen Son was printed decades later. * Although Spider-Man doesn't get membership in the Avengers, he finally gets membership in as a reserve member. Publication Notes * In ...To Become An Avenger! layouts by Romita, finishes by Heck. * Also features reprints of ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #11 and ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #12 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}